From Strawberry Cake With Love
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Natsu was depressed when Erza was going out with Jellal but strawberry cake brings them together.


**A/N: Well I have this idea for a while. It's just I couldn't find time to write it and two days ago I read a fic from thatcoolguy17 and I realized that its valentine's day. So I decided to write this idea of mine in one shot so I wrote it in these two days though I wanted to make it a multi chapter but I guess I will have to do with it.**

 **I hope it is worth your time.**

 **Warning – Mature content, you could find grammar issues.**

 **From Strawberry cake with love -**

Natsu sat on the stool sipping on his beer which Mira had just handed him. It was his fourth glass and everyone in the guild was surprised and shocked to their cores to see Natsu Dragneel drinking for the first time in forever. They wondered what actually happened to make Natsu drink himself to waste but they noticed that even after four large glasses he was still sober. All of them also noticed some changes in Natsu over the last one month. He wasn't his cheerful self anymore and was kind of sullen and depressed all the time. He talked less and preferred to stay alone. Even in the guild he sat in the corner alone.

His group of friends that consisted of Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Lastly Erza, were worried about him because he hadn't gone on a mission for a week now. Though Erza had been rarely seen in the guild for last two month, so the remaining group was worried for him and they tried to talk to him but got only silence in reply.

Natsu finished his fifth glass of beer and ordered for another one.

Mira came out empty hands and leaned over the countertop and stared at Natsu for a moment.

''What'' Natsu asked in confusion?

''Why are you doing this'' she asked sternly.

Natsu sighed blowing the air out of his mouth; ''I don't feel like doing anything else'' he gave her a straight and simple answer.

Mirajane slumped in the chair. She had several conversation like this with Natsu over the two months but she never got anywhere with it.

''You know what I am talking about'' Mirajane said in an exhausted tone.

Natsu's grip tightened on his wooden beer glass so hard that it cracked and his body started to tremble with his bangs foreshadowing his eyes.

Mirajane put her hand over his and his trembling stopped, ''You know Natsu, there are several fish in the water beside that one'' she tried to change his mind.

Natsu lifted his head and looked at Mirajane, ''But I want only that fish. Why can't she just come in my net'' Natsu said with croaked voice and Mirajane could see the pain in his eyes.

She sighed again, rubbed her eyes and again looked at Natsu. She decided to just say it, ''Well, what should we do then. We are all worried about you'' she said trying to make him see the point.

''I am fine...or will be fine'' he said in a low voice.

Mira's eyebrow twitched a little but she calmed down, ''God damn it, you don't want to move on and that bitch Erza either just don't want to see your love or is just ignoring it or just...never mind'' Mirajane started a little angrily but calmed down in the end.

Silence ensued for a while and Natsu just sat there.

''She says he is her childhood friend'' Mirajane started again.

Natsu's fingers curled in a tight fist, ''Childhood friend my ass. Am I not his childhood friend? Is Gray, You and other persons here are not her childhood friends? Childhood friend... Bullshit'' he growled from gritted teeth.

They stayed silent for some seconds again then Mira again said, ''Jellal was with her in her hard times when she was little'' Mira said and Natsu looked at her like she was crazy, ''Don't give me that shit Mira. From the moment anime had started, no even before that I cannot even count the number of hardships and desperate and near death situations we have gone through...together and came out as winners and even now with all this Eclipse gate fiasco, we won it, not because of Jellal. Because of me and because we were all together'' Natsu said from gritted teeth looking at Mirajane.

Mirajane sighed, ''I don't understand why it is so hard for you to just let her go. There are other girls like Lucy, Cana, Kinana and...even me'' Mirajane said as she grinned at him.

Natsu chuckled a little and just shook his head.

Mirajane pouted, ''What, am I less beautiful than Erza or my boobs are smaller than her, I don't think so. Or maybe you like her ass better than mine'' Mirajane said as she grabbed her own boobs and patted her ass a little but she succeeded in what she wanted to do. Natsu laughed and then smiled.

When he calmed down he looked at Mira as his eyes welled up, ''You know Mira recently I have realized that when you love someone then that person becomes the most beautiful to you in whole world. Even her defects looks like nothing to you and I can say that because some years ago you were just as beautiful to me as Erza'' he said as he wiped his eyes and smiled.

Mira just looked at him. She wondered how a knucklehead person like Natsu could sometimes say things like that. At that moment she envied Erza.

Natsu then continued, ''I have loved her for years but I could never gather enough courage to just ask her out. I don't know why I felt nervous just when I was about to ask her out, like someone just grabbed my tongue even though my mind and heart just continued to scream at me to go for it but I always disappointed them.

Then I thought that no matter what I will propose her after GMG but then everything happened so fast that I just couldn't find time to tell her.

And two month ago when I returned from a mission I found out that Jellal with Ultear and Meredy has joined the guild and if this was not enough, next day I hear that Jellal proposed Erza and they are going out.

How the hell can so many things happen so fast?

I try to wrap my head around it every day and try to think that it's just a nightmare but when I see her with Jellal everyday going out hand in hand and smiling and laughing with that happy expression on her face like she got what she craved for years. Then I realize that it is reality.

I tried to ignore them but I am just tired and- and just want it all to go away'' Natsu finished as tears were rolling down on his cheeks. He immediately wiped them before anybody could see.

Mirajane also wiped her eyes and exhaled loudly, ''If you want it all to go away then move on'' Mirajane said and Natsu shook his head in a no, ''It's not as easy as you think it is'' he said in a defeated tone like there's nothing left in the world.

''God damn it, why is it so hard then'' Mirajane said almost yelling and punching the table away. She was getting frustrated. It has been going on since one whole week.

Natsu sighed, ''Because I am a dragon slayer'' he said and Mirajane just raised her eyebrow in confusion.

''Well a dragon falls in love with his mate by her smell. Her smell will just send his mind to heavens if she is the one and day by day it will only get stronger and dragon will be able to smell her from anywhere in the world. As the time passes by it increases and without knowing, her vital and magical energies start to attract his vital and Magical energy and there comes a point when if she isn't in sync with dragon then it will create some fluctuations in his magic power and he wouldn't be able to use his magic efficiently.

But if they are in sync completely then they becomes strong enough to defeat Acnologia.

But In this case if dragoness doesn't feel anything for him then he is doomed because once his energies starts to attract towards her, they will never turn to someone else because they will never be compatible with anyone else.

The same situation is with me. That's why I can't just move on'' he explained whole concept to Mirajane in brief.

Mirajane looked at him, ''This is really complicated and I would say, not fair with male dragons'' Mirajane commented and Natsu nodded, ''Yeah It's like a curse to us and this curse turns into a horrible nightmare when dragons are in heat. It's extremely hard for them to survive this particular time'' He said and Mira had a strange look on her face, ''You mean you are in...heat'' she stated and Natsu just looked down.

''Man I don't even want to imagine how hard it must be for you'' she said and her eyes turned towards the oncoming group of team Natsu.

She waved towards them with a smile, ''Hey Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Happy. Are you guys going on a mission'' she asked and Lucy flopped on a bar stool and spread her arms on the counter, ''I want to go on a mission but our team is just kind of scattered'' she said in a whining voice.

Gray sat beside Natsu and ordered a drink, ''Well you can't blame her because she is right'' Gray said and looked at Natsu, ''I don't know what is going on with you Natsu but I hope you will get it over soon because after Erza just kind of quit the team we don't want to lose another team member'' he said and waited for a response but it didn't come so he just sighed.

''Gray-san your shirt'' Wendy noted and Gray looked down at his body, ''God damn it when did it happen and where the hell my shirt is'' he exclaimed and started to search for his shirt.

''Well well well, what's whole team Natsu minus Erza doing at the bar'' a bikini clad Cana chirped as she came to the bar and ordered another barrel of juice.

''Nothing'' Mirajane said and Cana smirked, ''Mirajane, my darling, it's not good to hide things from friends'' she said and leaned over the counter towards Mirajan, ''Are you hooking up with our fire boy here'' Cana whispered with a lecherous grin on her face.

Mirajane continued to smile as her face turned pink, ''My my, Cana, it seems your tab is need to be paid. So when are you going to pay it'' Mirajane said and Cana sputtered her drink, ''Now now, I was just joking. Don't take it seriously'' Cana said in a low voice and walked away from the bar.

Wendy came near Natsu and stood beside him, ''Umm...Natsu-san, you seemed down lately. Can-can I help you in any way. Please tell me'' Wendy said nervously.

Natsu smiled and looked at Wendy, ''Don't worry Wendy, I am fine and if I have any problem I will come to you, okay'' he said and Wendy nodded.

Suddenly Natsu's stomach growled in hunger loudly and Mirajane giggled, ''I will bring something for you'' she said and went inside.

As Natsu waited, suddenly everyone fell silent and Happy mumbled a word, ''Erza''.

Jellal and Erza entered in the guild after one of their dates. Everyone knew they had gone on one since Jellal had asked her in the morning to go on one. And since Erza had agreed to go happily they must be really happy in the end. But everyone noticed that Erza wasn't happy she looked desperate for something.

Mirajane came out and put a piece of strawberry cake in front of Natsu, ''This is the only thing remaining. I am sorry'' Mira said embarrassingly.

Natsu just waved it off, ''It's okay I will have some meat outside'' he said and started to eat his piece of cake.

''Erza, please, can't you eat something else except your damn strawberry cake'' Jellal said, annoyance dripping from his expressions.

His annoying expression turned into one of fear when Erza turned her head to look at him, ''What did you say'' she hissed.

''Come on Erza...I-I mean no bakery shop has got your cake in whole Magnolia, then shouldn't you...I mean adjust with other varieties like vanilla or something other. There are other better cakes too'' Jellal reasoned with Erza.

''Strawberry. Cake. Is the. Best cake ever made in history and if you again damned my cake I will fucking cut your balls and shove them down your throat'' Erza growled loudly in anger.

Everyone now has their attention towards the couple and listening.

It seemed like Erza had the urge to eat strawberry cake when they left for their date but they couldn't find it anywhere in Magnolia so in result Erza got angry and desperate and frustrated and irritated.

Erza didn't hear any words from Jellal, she just marched towards the bar in hopes to get a whole box of her favorite cake.

She stopped at the counter and looked at Mirajane intensely, ''Mirajane, I want all the strawberry cake you can give...right now'' Erza said in an urgent tone like she was in some kind o emergency. She didn't even acknowledge the presence of Natsu, Happpy and Lucy on the counter or rather she did not want to acknowledge.

Mira gave her an apologetic look, ''I am sorry Erza but I am out of strawberry cake'' Mirajane said and Erza screamed, ''WHAT...HOW CAN IT BE POSSIBLE. IS EVERY STRAWBERRY CAKE MAKER HAS SOMETHING AGAINST ME TODAY'' everyone looked at her with wide eyes. They never saw her losing control but who could say; after all it was her strawberry cake.

There was a horror look on her face.

''I am sorry Erza but there was only one piece and I gave it to Natsu'' Mirajane said and Erza's eyes turned towards Natsu immediately.

Erza's eyes widened when she saw the cake. She swallowed the lump in her mouth and her eyes turned at Natsu and his sad face. For a moment her expression changed but again reverted back to the one that wanted to eat that cake more than anything in this world.

''N-Natsu...C-can you g-g-give this piece to me'' Erza asked, her voice turning to meek.

Natsu didn't answer.

''Natsu p-Please'' Erza pleaded.

Natsu turned his head to Erza and looked at her.

He stared at her for some seconds then smiled, ''You want this cake'' he asked and she nodded.

Natsu cut a little piece and lifted it with a fork and looked at it. The cake on the fork was between Natsu and Erza's eyes. Erza licked her luscious red lips.

Natsu smiled again, ''You want this piece'' he asked again as he twirled the fork in his fingers.

''Y-Yes'' she answered.

''Really'' he said and she nodded again.

Natsu put the fork in his mouth and ate the cake.

''Hmm...wow...this is delicious. I can't get enough of it'' Natsu said as he chewed the cake and twirled his tongue in his mouth.

Erza gaped at Natsu like he was some kind of monster. She couldn't believe he was doing that to her and was being so mean to her.

Not only Erza but everyone was shocked to see the scene unfolding.

Mira wondered what Natsu was thinking.

''Come on Natsu, give her the remaining piece'' Jellal said and Natsu immediately glared at him, ''This is my cake and I will do what I want with it'' he stated it like a fact.

Jellal shut up immediately. Natsu started to eat his cake again.

Erza saw him twirling his tongue in his mouth with that delicious cake.

Natsu again lifted the remaining piece of cake with fork and again twirled it in his fingers. His eyes turned towards Erza, ''You want this cake Erza'' Natsu asked again tantalizing her.

Erza nodded as she almost drooled at that last piece of cake in whole magnolia.

Natsu brought the fork closer to his lips immediately and Erza almost jumped to stop him.

Natsu again looked at the cake.

''Natsu please, no one has strawberry cake in whole Magnolia today and I very much want to eat that cake'' Erza almost begged.

Natsu sighed, ''Okay...how far can you go for this piece of cake. What can you do'' he asked and stared at Erza.

''I will do anything. I just want it very bad. I want it like a fish wants water when she is out of the pond'' Erza said urgently.

Natsu nodded, ''Okay then you can take it without using you hands'' Natsu said and immediately stuffed the cake in his mouth'' Now thake ish om ai outh (Now take this from my mouth)'' Natsu said and everyone looked at Natsu with wide eyes and shocked as hell.

''He is gonna die''

''He is going to hell''

Lines like that could be heard from the guild members.

Mirajane was laughing as she now understood what Natsu was thinking.

Erza stared at Natsu intensely like she was contemplating what to do.

''Oh come on, surely you wouldn't do that'' Jellal said to Erza with a hint of nervousness when he realized what Natsu was actually saying.

Natsu stared at Erza waiting for her response and she stared back at him with a desperate need to have the cake.

Everyone present there were looking at the scene with somewhat nervousness. They did not expect from Natsu to dare something like that.

Natsu and Erza stared at each other and as the seconds passed it became an intense battle of staring. Of course Erza knew with every passing second the cake in Natsu's mouth was disappearing down his throat.

The staring became so intense that they forgot if there was anyone else around them. They looked in each other's eyes like having a heated conversation. And for that moment everything turned silent and only Natsu and Erza existed in the world. They couldn't see anyone except each other and couldn't hear anyone except each other's heart beats which were racing.

And then Erza did what no one expected and what everyone was expecting. She lunged at Natsu, grabbed his head from both sides and mashed her lips to his so fiercely and fast that Natsu skidded back several feet but he managed to balance his and Erza's weight.

Natsu never expected From Erza to go with his 'Demand' so when it happened suddenly his mind couldn't comprehend what actually happening and for another moment it seemed to Natsu that he was dreaming but that was impossible since Natsu was having nightmares, not dreams.

All his illusion and confusions went down the drain when next second Erza invaded his mouth with her tongue to have her cake.

And then Natsu embraced what was happening and went with the flow.

Natsu grabbed her head from both sides and started to defend his cake.

A fierce battle of tongues started in the hollow of their mouths as they clutched each other's head hard. Erza threw her tongue from every side to gather the cake on her tongue and Natsu tried to defend with his best but as the time passed it seemed like he was battling a losing battle but as usual he didn't give up.

The cake had been turned into a jelly liquid from all the saliva and heat of their mouth and the friction of their tongues and it automatically started to slid inside both of their throats. The liquid cake also started to leak outside and rolled down to their sides of mouths, their chins and then throats and slid inside their cloths and chest and breast.

They continued to kiss or battle for the cake with great vigor and fiercely, taking breaths from their noses.

Their heads turned in several directions to continue and to try every angle and to have as much contact of tongues as they could.

Erza's hands were no longer grabbing his head. Her right hand was on the back of his neck and her left hand was in his hairs, ferociously massaging his scalps, grabbing and pulling on his hairs and trying to remove whatever millimeter of space remained between their bodies.

She noticed that her armor was the biggest obstacle so she ex-quipped her armor leaving herself in a black T shirt and continued to kiss Natsu with a new force. Her left hand occasionally slid down to his back to push him to her more.

Their bodies were mashed together and Erza still seemed like trying to push their bodies together like she wanted to merge their bodies in one.

Natsu was having a hard time understanding what was going on because there was no cake left in their mouths anymore and Erza still seemed to trying to suck his tongue out.

His mind was going overload from the emotions. Since there was no cake left to fight and now they were just kissing raw so his emotions were going wild and he was still trying to control his emotions.

His dragon heat was trying to just set everything on fire and Natsu was pushing it in the back to the core but as the time was passing So Erza's efforts to merge their bodies and suck his tongue and so his control was slipping from him.

Natsu stilled and stopped his tongue for a moment when Erza started to rub her voluptuous and busty body and breasts to Natsu's chest. He didn't do anything.

Then, 'The hell with the control' Natsu thought and let his control slip and let his passion go wild.

He dismissed his surroundings and the guild members from his mind and let His dragon heat overcome his senses.

Natsu's eyes turned into the slits and his fangs became longer and sharper. An intense heat started to emanate from his body and enveloped both of them.

Natsu's exhales came out as a growl. He moved his hands from her head and moved them backwards.

His left hand caressed her spine sending shivers of excitement in Erza's body and she could feel the juices dripping on her legs. With other hand Natsu massaged her scalps.

He grabbed her hair and pushed her against the wall hard making Erza groan in his mouth.

Natsu's left hand went down to her back and slid to her soft ass. He grabbed her ass cheek and squeezed, ''Ughn...'' Erza moaned and lifting her right leg wrapped it around Natsu's back and pushed his hips in to her. The dragon heat from Natsu was working as an aphrodisiac and lowering their inhibitions.

They continued to kiss, lick and suck on each other's mouth and tongues. They continued to grind their bodies together and Natsu kept squeezing her ass and pushing her crotch to his. Erza also kept massaging his scalps and pushing his crotch in her with the help of her leg behind him.

The guild members couldn't believe their eyes. They had rubbed their eyes several times but every time they opened their eyes they witnessed same scene of Natsu and Erza kissing like animals in heat and Natsu pushing Erza into the wall.

It was a surreal scene and some of them wanted it to continue like Wakaba and Macao but many also wanted them to get a room.

''Are we going to witness a live porn scene'' Cana asked with wide eyes as she stared at the scene. It was her fifth bikini since she was dripping buckets.

Many of the girls were rubbing their legs together. Mirajane noticed the environment was getting hot so she decided to go to break the kiss.

She moved towards them but as she reached five feet away from them her eyes widened when a lightening shock went through her body and then she felt that immense heat. She felt like her body started to burn.

Mirajane immediately returned back.

''Are you alright Mira'' Gray asked as he approached Mirajane.

''Y-Yeah I am fine but don't go near them and I would suggest to leave the guild because this mating session is going to be like never seen before'' she announced and everyone started to back off but no one went out.

Jellal stood there with utter shocked look on his face. He was totally numb. His mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. He felt like all his strength was drained.

Their breaths were so hot that it felt like scalding and their body's temperature was so high that a normal person would have been dead by now.

Natsu and Erza opened their eyes for the first time and looked at each other with sheer lust on their faces and in their eyes. They could feel each other's emotions clearly and intensely. Erza could see the lust in his eyes and when she looked deeper she saw all the pain Natsu had went through. His eyes held all the pain in them and they held that unrestrained love for her that she had seen so many time in previous years. His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her heart trembled in love for him and cried. And for the first time she didn't hesitate for what she said next, ''I-I was waiting for this moment... for so long. Why the hell... took you so long'' Erza growled and then moaned as she panted with heavy breaths.

Natsu was speechless. He didn't know what to say. The look and tears in her eyes said it all. He wasn't the only one suffering. She was suffering too in love with him. She was in pain too. Why couldn't he realize it sooner? Why couldn't he see it all in her eyes? Natsu realized how good she was in hiding her emotions and that's what she did till now.

'God damn it, why couldn't I see the love for me in her eyes' he cursed himself.

Tears were flowing down from both of their eyes. Natsu looked in her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips which were bruised from the kiss.

He looked at her face closely for the first time ever, ''You are beautiful'' he said it unconsciously making Erza's eyes go wide.

''And I love you to death'' he again said it unconsciously and then realized what he had said and immediately a look of fear appeared in his eyes.

Erza immediately tightened her grip in his hairs and her leg on his ass, ''I also love you to death'' she said before Natsu could say anything.

And then there were no words to say. Their lips again crashed to each other for another fierce battle kissing, licking and biting.

Erza could feel his dick poking her dripping panties and his ragged breath on her face. She wasn't doing any good.

Natsu broke the kiss and looked at her with absolute lust, ''Your place or mine'' he growled as he attacked her neck and started to nibble on it.

Erza moaned in Natsu's neck, ''I-I don't have time to go...ugh...places. I n-need it now'' she managed to say between Natsu's attacks and her moaning.

Natsu lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his back and lifted her from her ass as he ran a finger on the crack of her ass making Erza almost thrash in his arms.

He moved towards the guest room behind the bar while continuing the kiss. He kicked the door open and entered inside and threw Erza on the bed before closing the door shut.

Everyone saw Natsu threw Erza on the bed and then when the door shut down everyone felt disappointed.

''DAMN it'' Wakaba said.

''We were so close...'' Macao mumbled as he drank his wine.

''Oooooo...''

''Awwwww... Man that was so hot''

These kinds of sounds could be heard in the guild.

''Alright perverts, show is over. Either leave or do whatever you were doing'' Mirajane said and went in the bar.

''Ahhh would Gray-sama kiss me like that'' A heart filled eyed Juvia squealed suddenly making Gray freak out and ran outside with Juvia following behind him, ''Gray-sama your shirt'' she shouted as she chased him.

Natsu kicked the door shut and threw Erza on the bed and then jumped on it. He hovered over Erza as he planted his hands to both sides of her head and looked down at her.

She looked so beautiful to him. He wanted to drown in that love filled eyes of her and he just wanted to keep kissing her.

''Don't...make me...wait. I have...waited enough'' Erza moaned between heavy breaths.

Natsu leaned down and started to kiss her neck. He kissed and licked making Erza squirm under him.

Suddenly Erza sat up throwing Natsu down. She grabbed Natsu's shirt and ripped it and threw it aside and then she did same with pants revealing his hard and handsome figure and reveling in the sight.

Her eyes turned down to his long, thick and hard cock.

Erza licked her lips in anticipation but she will have to wait to taste it. She wanted to have it somewhere else and quench the heat there.

This time Natsu jumped up and threw Erza on her back and did same with her, he grabbed her T-shirt and ripped it leaving her in her bra. Without wasting time He did the same with her bra, skirt and panties leaving her completely naked on the bed for his leering eyes.

Erza's breasts rose up and down as she panted. She was sprawling there in a vulnerable state for her mate's hungry eyes. Her blood red hairs sprawled above her head like the wings of a peahen. Her eyes were glistening in love and lust. Her face a hue of red and her luscious red and bruised lips were parted a little blowing steam out. Her glorious and delicious breasts looked so tempting that he wanted to ravage them and he intended to do that. Her toned and smooth stomach looked like a silky way for Natsu's tongue to move its way down.

And then the most sacred place of his mate. A feral growl escaped from Natsu's throat and then the dragon in him came out.

Natsu captured her lips in a fierce kiss and grabbed her large and soft breasts and started to squeeze and knead them roughly.

Erza moaned loudly as her back arched in a curve. Natsu left her lips and feasted on her delicious nipples and sucked on them hard.

Erza put a hand on his head and pushed his face more in her breast.

He sucked and played with her breast for a minute then moved down licking his way towards the main target.

''N-Natsu, I c-cant wait any longer. Just push it in'' Erza moaned in desperation.

Natsu came face to face with her pussy and take a whiff of it which overloaded his senses. He immediately clamped his lips on her pussy lips and sucked hard.

''Argh...'' Erza cried out in pleasure as Natsu sucked her juices away.

After feasting for a while Natsu sat up and lined his dick with her pussy.

He looked at Erza and she nodded.

Natsu pushed and the head went in and slowly-slowly he pushed all the way in till he was touching her deepest parts. He was surprised that he didn't find any obstruction in his way. He looked at Erza and she moaned, ''It broke while I was training'' Erza said and looked at Natsu heatedly, ''Now fuck me damn it'' she screamed and Natsu pulled it out and pushed it in hard.

''Ahhh...Erza whimpered and groaned with every thrust and encouraged him to move faster and harder and Natsu didn't disappoint her. He pounded in her as hard as he could. They didn't care if it hurt them. The pain was also a pleasure to them at the moment.

Natsu rammed his cock deeper and harder in her little pussy and Erza cried in pleasure every time. She started to lift her hips and met his thrust in mid way with her own hips.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her hard as he continued to plough in her and squeeze her breast.

After five minutes later they reached their peak and Natsu emptied his nuts in her and shot ropes after ropes of sperm in her pussy.

He fell down above her. Their breathing was long and hard. They lay their catching their breath. Natsu's head rested in Erza's breasts.

After few minutes Natsu lifted his head and looked at Erza's smiling face, ''That was fantastic'' Erza said moaned when Natsu got hard again, ''But I am not finished yet. I am going to fuck you all day and night'' Natsu declared as he pulled out and then again pushed in, ''Ahhhh...'' Erza sighed a long moan, ''And I am going to fuck you all day and night'' Erza said as she smirked at Natsu who grinned back at her as he pounded in pussy with long and hard strokes.

Erza squirmed and thrashed under Natsu but Natsu didn't relent. He grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head and rammed his cock ferociously in her pussy. His speed increased with every thrust and her tits bounced on her chest like they were dancing in rhythm with his thrusts.

Erza wrapped her legs around his hips and Natsu pounded her in bed with so much force and speed that the bed started to creak but the flesh slapping flesh sound and Erza's cries of pleasure and ecstasy were so loud that they didn't hear it.

Natsu's speed increased more and his hips blurred in motion which caused Erza to have constant orgasms from Natsu's destructive and wild pounding to clutch her pussy wall tighter around his dick. And then with one last thrust Natsu again came in her pussy and fell down on her.

Their bodies were slippery from all the fluids and sweat.

After catching their breath Natsu again looked at Erza with a grin but before he could say anything else Erza flipped him and sat over him with a lusty smirk, ''Now it's my turn'' Erza said and raised her hips and then fell them down hard. Erza started the motion up and down as she tried to take his dick as deeper as she could take.

It went on for ten minutes and then her speed increased and they both came again.

Erza fell above Natsu and closed her eyes as she tried to regain her breath. She could hear his heartbeat which was like drumming in his chest. She smiled and reveled in the moment.

Then she felt Natsu harden again and she looked at him.

Natsu shrugged, ''I am in heat'' he said and again flipped her and then continued their love making.

They fucked in every position Erza could think of. Natsu was shocked at her vivid imagination and weird positions. They continued their wild fucking till late in the night and then they made sweet love pouring their love for each other and after the night passed they fell asleep in exhaustion.

Erza opened her eyes slowly and found a weight on her. As she regained her senses she also realized that all of the parts of her body were sore, mostly her boobs and pussy.

She lifted her head and the pink head appeared in her line of sight. A smile formed on her lips as she caressed his hairs.

She then also realized that she still had Natsu's dick in her pussy which was getting hard and she realized that Natsu too was awake.

Again she couldn't resist the temptation and they made love to each other.

Natsu fell down beside her and pulled her close to his chest. They laid there serenely.

Both of them knew there were questions to be answered so Natsu decided to ask them out. Natsu kissed her hair, ''Erza...'' he said, ''Hmm...''Erza voiced.

''I am more than happy to know that you love me but I have some questions'' he said and Erza sighed.

She sat up and looked at him. Natsu also sat up and rested his back against headboard of the bed.

Erza sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest and Natsu's arms curled around her in a protective embrace.

After few seconds Erza started, ''Okay, ask what you want to ask'' Erza said as she looked up at him.

Natsu cleared his throat, ''What about Jellal. I mean weren't you going out with him and spending all the time with him'' Natsu asked as he remembered his earlier dilemma.

Erza giggled making Natsu confuse, ''He asked me to 'go out' and I said yes 'to go out'. I never said that I love him or like him and I spent time with him because…. well I have been chosen a wizard saint and since he was a wizard saint I was ordered by master to learn something from him'' Erza revealed and Natsu fell silent.

Erza looked up at Natsu again and found him struggling to not cry. Erza immediately hugged his head to her breasts, ''What happened Natsu'' she asked softly.

''You are saying you went out with Jellal because he just asked you 'go out' with him and you were chosen a wizard saint and I didn't even have any idea'' Natsu said in a croaked voice and continued, ''I was dying every day thinking you l-love him'' he broke down and the emotions he was feeling for two months burst out in a flood of tears which fell on Erza's breasts.

''God Damn It'' Natsu cried as his body trembled.

Erza's eye also started to well up as she hugged Natsu tighter, ''I-I am sorry my love, for the pain I gave you unintentionally. I never considered anything more except 'Going out' and Master said to keep it a secret so no one was informed'' Erza said and Natsu shook his head.

He broke the hug and wiped his eyes, ''I don't blame you. It's just…I felt like ...'' he stopped to chock on a sob.

Erza again pulled him in an embrace, ''I am sorry, please forgive me. I will try not to cause you any pain in future'' Erza sobbed as she asked for forgiveness from her love.

Natsu Just leaned up and kissed her sensually pouring all his emotions.

They broke the kiss and looked in each other's eyes. Their heads leaned towards each other and their forehead touched, ''I love you'' Erza said with a smile.

''I love you too'' Natsu murmured. The words still seemed foreign to him. He never thought he would ever say the words to Erza. And nither of them brought up the subject that they loved each other for a very long time but couldn't tell anyone.

''Anyways it's my fertile time so you will take responsibility, right'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu looked at her with a wide smile, ''When should we get marry then'' he asked and Erza's eyes widened but few moments later she closed his mouth and chuckled, ''I will marry you whenever you want but for now I was just asking if you will take responsibility'' Erza asked as she sat in his lap.

''And what do you think'' he asked.

''I think you will be an amazing dad'' she whispered in his ear seductively. Natsu could feel her nipples stabbing in his chest. He grabbed her waist and flipped her on her back and rammed his hard cock in her wanton pussy making Erza cry in uncontrolled ecstasy.

Natsu started to move his hips in a low rythm as she kissed her neck and licked her breasts. He lifted his head and looked at her. She had her eyes closed with a pleasure filled look on her face, ''By the way what will you say to Jellal now'' he asked and Erza opened her eyes. The lust shined in her eyes, ''Hmm...Ahh….what is there to tell him. It is his fault for keeping everyone in confusion and he himself remained in confusion and delusion. I don't have anything to say to the person who is a cause of the pain to my love'' she said and moaned.

After two more hours later they came out of bathroom. Erza reequipped in her white shirt and blue pants and a white jacket.

Natsu looked at her, ''And what would I wear'' he asked and Erza just shrugged.

''Hey don't give me that. You ripped my cloths'' he exclaimed exasperatedly with wide eyes.

''It's your fault for taking so damn long to push your dick in me'' Erza retorted in the same tone.

Natsu sighed, ''I don't have any cloths here to wear, okay'' he said in a soft tone.

Suddenly Erza remembered that she had bought cloths for Natsu as a gift but she never gave it to him. She looked at him, standing there naked as the day he was born.

Her eyes fell to his dick and she licked his lips, 'Damn I wanted to taste that' she thought and came out of her musing when Natsu waved in front of her eyes.

''I asked if you have anything for me, I mean any cloths'' he said and Erza sighed, ''Okay''.

She reequipped a bag of cloths and handed it to Natsu and Natsu pulled out whatever was inside.

There was a white shirt and black pant with a red jacket.

After they were dressed they decided to go out. It has been more than twenty four hour since they had started their love making sessions.

''Okay, let's go'' Erza said and moved towards the door, ''By the way, happy valentine's day'' Erza said turning back to Natsu.

Natsu looked at her with a confused expression, ''What is that crap but anyway happy valentine's day to you too'' he said and Erza sighed, 'Typical Natsu' she thought.

They came out of the room and made their way towards the bar since they both were hungry from heavy workouts.

They went straight to the bar and sat down.

''I can feel their piercing gazes on us'' Erza whispered to Natsu who just shrugged.

Mira came out and she immediately went to hyper mode, ''Oh my god, Natsu, Erza, oh my god. I thought you were going to stay longer'' she said excitedly and Natsu and Erza looked up at her like she was crazy.

''Anyway every guild member has lost a considerable amount of blood because of nosebleeds. Your cries of passion and moans of pleasure were so loud that most of the girls went out of the guild except me and Cana and most of the male. You know they are a big perverts. I asked them to go out but they wou-'', ''Can you give us something to eat. We are hungry'' Erza said stopping her rant.

Mira rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, ''Ah...yeah...sure you must be hungry after having a wildlife sex night'' Mirajane said and she leaned down to Erza, ''I want every detail in details'' she whispered in her ear but Natsu heard her.

''You can ask her after one week. She will be busy for one week at my house'' Natsu said and Mira looked at him with confusion. Her eyes widened when she realized, ''You mean...for one week...you guys will...continuously'' she swallowed, ''I will bring your foods and energy drinks'' Mirajane said and quietly went to bring their foods.

''Don't forget to bring my cake'' Erza said as she looked at Natsu with a grin. Natsu chuckled.

No one came to them to ask any questions they were too embarrassed to look at them but anyone could tell that they were dying to know the details from Natsu and Jellal had gone somewhere.

They finished their foods and decided to leave to Natsu's home.

Just as Erza stood up Jellal grabbed her arm and Erza looked at him.

''What the hell Erza'' He roared.

''Erza yanked her arm free, ''Not now Jellal, I am tired and I want some rest'' she said as she looked at Natsu who grinned.

One month later, in the guild hall, Erza sat at the bar stool with the girls surrounding her. She was waiting for Natsu to return from a mission because she had news for him.

She jumped up just as the door blasted open and a pink head came in view. She rushed to him and jumped in his open arms.

Natsu twirled her around by the waist. He stopped and looked in her eyes. He could see the shine in them. He leaned towards her and met with her lips for a sensual and serene kiss.

After what seemed like hours they broke the kiss and looked at each other. Erza looked at her love with wide smile and wet eyes, ''Natsu'' she said.

''Hmm...''

''I am pregnent''

''...when should we get married then'' he asked and again captured her lips which tasted just like strawberry cake.

 **A/N: So how is it? Your opinions and suggestions are appreciated.**

 **Oh and I will see if I can make it a multi chapter since there isn't much of Jellal in this.**

 **Live forever NaZa.**


End file.
